<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Words of Love by Postal_Ninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414745">Words of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja'>Postal_Ninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Warrior and the Huntress [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Octopath Traveler (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, Love Letters, Married Couple, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>H'aanit writes a love letter to Olberic for their anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olberic Eisenberg/H'aanit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Warrior and the Huntress [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Words of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a bit of H'aanberic fluff for Valentine's Day. I have no idea if that's a holiday in Orsterra, so for story purposes it's their wedding anniversary instead. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>On the morning of his and H'aanit's anniversary, Olberic awoke to silence. Cracking an eye open, he wondered how it was that his house was so quiet; B'renit, now all of three years old, was not known for her reticence when it came to using her voice.</p><p>He sat up in bed. Based on the direction of the sun's rays streaming through the window, it was later in the morning than he would usually have slept. But where were his wife and daughter? Perhaps H'aanit had wished to give him a few more hours of rest, as he had been the one to volunteer getting up in the middle of the night when B'renit had awoken from a nightmare and had refused to go back to bed. He had stayed up with her, telling her stories and singing to her softly until she had finally fallen asleep in his arms.</p><p>Stretching languidly, he scooted himself over to swing his legs down the side of the bed. He made to rise, but paused, noting a folded sheet of paper propped up on the bedside table with his name penned onto it. He smiled as he reached over to pick it up, his wife's delicately flowing script as graceful as she herself.</p><p>He unfolded the letter and began to read, curious as to its contents. <em>My dearest husband, </em>it began,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thou knowest that I do not consideren myself the most adept with words. But on this, the day of our wedding anniversary, I wished to attempten putting my thoughts to paper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I cannot beginnen to count the blessings that thou hast given me over these last four years. When we first met during our travels, I could not haven imagined leading the life I do now. Thou hast allowed me to knowen more love than I ever could haven fathomed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As a husband, thou art supportive in everything I endeavor to achieven. Thou sharest in all of my joy and sorrow in equal measure, and art always ready to relieven me of whatever burdens thou art capable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As a father, thou art patient, nurturing, and attentive. Thou art the joy of B'renit's life, and my heart filleth with pride when I see thee with her. Thou art the greatest example I could wanten for her; from thee, she wilt learnen how to recognizen a good man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thank thee for all of the sacrifices that thou makest on our family's behalf. I do not taken them for granted, and I wish for thee to knowen that I am always here for thee, in whatever way thou needest. I wish to extenden to thee the same support that thou hast shown me and our daughter during our time together. Thy happiness be my greatest wish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy anniversary, my knight. I love thee with all of my heart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thine, always,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>H'aanit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sighing wistfully as he set the letter down onto his lap, Olberic smiled and raised a finger to catch a tear forming at the corner of his eye. What had he done to deserve a wife such as H'aanit? Surely, he was the lucky one in the equation.</p><p>He had time to dress himself before the door to the house swung open with his family's return. B'renit ran straight to him with an excited cry of <em>Papa!</em>, and Olberic scooped the girl up into his arms with a chuckle.</p><p>“We brought thee breakfast, Papa!” she informed him. “Mama said to be quiet so that thou couldst sleepen,” she continued with a resolute nod, as H'aanit followed, shutting the door behind her.</p><p>“Just so, and a wonderful job you did of it, little one,” he praised her, lightly tapping her nose with his fingertip. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and set her down again, and she quickly ran off to find her mountain lion friend Lieven where he lay on the floor near her bed.</p><p>“Thou slept well, I hope?” H'aanit asked, approaching him after having set down a delicious smelling bundle onto the nearby table. He pulled her into his arms and dropped a brief kiss to her lips.</p><p>“I did,” he confirmed with a smile. “Thank you for the moment of respite.” He leaned away from her to cast an eye at the mysterious bundle she had procured. “And for the breakfast,” he continued.</p><p>She chuckled lightly. “Thou art welcome,” she replied, then leaned in and conspiratorially whispered, “'tis thy favorite cinnamon bread.”</p><p>He hummed in pleasure, and asked, “With fresh butter?” then moaned softly at his wife's answering nod, pulling her into an embrace again.</p><p>“A happy anniversary, indeed,” he chuckled, rocking her back and forth in his arms. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he whispered, <em>I read your letter</em>, taking a moment to inhale the scent of her hair before pulling back.</p><p>H'aanit groaned and buried her face in his shoulder, her embarrassment evident. He chuckled at her discomfort, knowing that she likely was not overly confident in her effort. He raised a hand to cup her chin, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you for your touching words, dearest,” he told her sincerely, her lips turning up in a half-smile and her green eyes sparkling in response. “You cannot know how much it means to me,” he continued, gently pushing a strand of hair from her face.</p><p>“Thou deservest to be told that thou art appreciated,” she insisted. “I should tellen thee every day, and 'twould still not be enough.”</p><p>“It is more than enough,” he countered, taking both of her hands in his and kissing her knuckles. “And let it be known that I could say the same about you. I am so thankful for you, H'aanit,” he expressed, his voice full of feeling. “My life is perfect, because you are in it. You and B'renit both.”</p><p>The smile she returned him was quivering, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him soundly.</p><p>“Happy anniversary, my love,” she whispered.</p><p>“And to you, my dear wife,” he returned, “I could not imagine happier.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>